


Life Lessons

by PepperF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years alone, Loran needed a male role model before he went back into society, the Colonel had declared – and who better than him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for annerbhp's International Flirting Week Clicheathon.

"See, when you're trying to impress a girl—"

"Why would I want to impress a _girl_?" asked Loran, disgustedly. Sam, listening, was glad her face was turned away, her amused expression reflected back to her in the polished metal of the light-emitting structure. She was trying to work out if it could be made to play the light without drugging them all. 

Sam was very, _very_ bored.

"Oh, believe me, you will," said the Colonel, confidently. "At your age, you'll find that the girls you found so irritating, last time you saw them, have suddenly become these mysterious, infuriating, sweet-smelling, secretive, intriguing..." his voice trailed away reminiscently. "...mysterious..."

"Ew," said Loran, firmly. He'd picked up the expression from the Colonel. She figured the Colonel was probably regretting teaching him that, about now.

"Look, kid." The Colonel drew in a breath, sounding like he was searching for a way to explain this properly. She had a suspicion that Loran really wasn't going to get it until he experienced it for himself. But she wasn't going to interrupt the Colonel's life-lessons. For one thing, they were hugely entertaining. And for another thing, she figured she'd probably be attempting to drown him in the sea by now, if he'd had nothing to keep him occupied while they went through withdrawal.

After three years alone, Loran needed a male role model before he went back into society, the Colonel had declared – and who better than him? Daniel had agreed, blandly. "Yes, Jack. You're definitely the person to teach Loran how to act like a typical teenage boy."

Jack had thrown a boot at him. Daniel had said that just proved his point.

"Carter!" the Colonel barked, and Sam jumped, glancing back. "Stand up. I need your help with a demonstration." Automatically, her knees straightened, and she turned, before her brains caught up with what he'd just said. The Colonel stalked up to her. Oh god, he wouldn't – would he? "Okay, Loran, take note. When you're flirting with a girl, the first thing you should do is stand a little bit too close."

"Stand too close," sighed Loran, nodding unenthusiastically.

"Sir...!"

"Maybe lean a little," said the Colonel, ignoring her protest. He stuck out his arm, and rested it against the machine behind her, and _leaned_ , getting right into her personal space. Wow, this close, she was reminded of how tall he was – and how nice he smelled. "Maintain eye contact." He gazed into her eyes. Trapped, she could do nothing but stare back.

Was it getting hot in here?

"Then you should say something nice to her – maybe talk about a shared memory. Hey, Carter," he said, his voice suddenly soft and low. Sam swallowed.

"Mm-hm?"

"Sorry I yelled at you on the beach that time," he said. And then he quirked that smile.

"That's o—" She had to clear her throat. "That's okay, sir. I'm sorry I yelled at you, too."

"Think nothing of it," he murmured.

His other hand, the one that wasn't currently propped behind her, came up to brush gently and platonically against the sleeve of her shirt. 

Sam breathed out slowly. 

"Touch her, but don't start groping. Yet," he added, a wicked twinkle in his eyes as he continued to hold her gaze. "If you want to kiss her, keep glancing at her lips." His eyes dropped, and then came back. 

_Guh._

From what seemed like a long way away, he was still talking. "If she's interested," he said, his voice slightly husky, "she'll probably look at your lips, too."

She couldn't help herself. Her ears buzzed as she stared at his lips. She felt lightheaded.

Staaa....aaa....aaaring.

Movement at the edge of her vision caught her attention, and both she and the Colonel (when had he moved that close?) turned quickly to look at Loran, who glanced up at them from a crouched position. He gestured to the machine, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry. I, er – I just wanted to check you'd not turned the machine on by accident," he explained. "Only you were both kind of... staring. You know." He shrugged, awkwardly. "Like when the light was on."

D'oh.

\---

END.


End file.
